Just Friends
by Definitely-yesterday
Summary: Bonnie needs Kai to show her a spell; Kai says they're friends which Bonnie denies. However, Kai may have proof otherwise..


**Author's notes:** This fic is based on gif sets by .com [ post/149752908456/hmm-what-could-be-on-the-camera & post/150550703486/follow-up-to-this-gifset-the-kiss-is-just-the]. Not beta read to all spelling and grammatical errors are mine alone. I hope yall enjoy it. Happy Bonkai Appreciation Week!

* * *

Bonnie hated the look Kai was giving her. It was neutral but had an air of smugness. She looked back down at her grimoire which rested on a small stone table. Kai had casually strolled into the mausoleum with his hands in the pockets of his black pea coat, as if he didn't have a worry in the world. He stopped short a few feet in front of Bonnie, who was waiting near the back of the small crypt dimly lit by candles. Kai looked around the musty crypt, nodding appreciatively before leaning his shoulder against the wall.

"So, did you call me here because you needed a 'friend'?" Kai asked making air quotes with a small smile, "Because I'm not gonna lie, Bon, I'm kinda digging this whole gothic romance ambiance you got go-"

Bonnie slammed the tome shut. Rounding the table, she rounded the table and retorted "I am not your friend!"

Despite the humor Bonnie heard in his voice, she still quickly snapped her head up and turned to glare at him over her shoulder. She retorted, "I am _not_ your 'friend'!" She mimicking his gesture. "I have evidence. You're in…denial," Kai replied with a little shrug, brows furrowed in mock concern. Bonnie spun away from him and walked to the side of the table where her grimoire sat. She quickly pulled it to her and began flipping through its pages.

"In fact," Kai's voice rang out behind her, making Bonnie grit her teeth in irritation. "In fact, it's on camera." Bonnie turned her head toward the coven leader, crossing her arms.

"It's on camera," Kai repeated, brandishing the video recorder and smirking. Bonnie gave him a bored face and said nonchalantly, "Just show me the damn spell." Kai gave a small chuckle, looking away then studied the Bennett witch for a second. He sighed, "Maybe I'm not remembering our time together correctly." He flipped open the camera to reveal the screen, "I'm so forgetful sometimes," he said gesturing towards his head.

"How about a little refresher? Hmm? a little walk down memory lane?" Kai said, before hitting the play button and turning so Bonnie could see the screen too.

* * *

The scene flashed to the living room of the Salvatore boarding house in the 1994 prison world where Bonnie and Kai stood eyeing each other a few feet away. Damon wasn't anywhere to be seen, boozing it up at the Grill again, if she remembered correctly. Bonnie was walking towards Kai, eyeing him. He watched her, playfully biting his lip with his head tilted. He was openly admiring Bonnie, raking his smoky blue eyes over her form. Bonnie's face heated and she bit her lip, suddenly feeling self-conscious as she relived the moment. By this point in 1994, Bonnie was beyond intrigued by and not to mention super attracted to the mysterious 22-year-old witch.

She had not only enjoyed the chance to have a witch to talk shop with but also someone who encouraged and guided her in her attempts at magic. However, the attention Kai had given her was by far what Bonnie had enjoyed the most and even Damon saw it. The little thrill she got every time she caught Kai checking her out, which wasn't hard to do when he didn't bother to conceal how attractive he found her. Often hungrily drinking her in as soon as Bonnie entered his line of sight. Or how Kai shamelessly flirted with her, despite Damon's threats and sneers. Sometimes in spite of them. Bonnie had never felt so attractive in such a powerful way before. Kai Parker had watched her as if he had stumbled upon the 8th wonder of the world and he had every intention of exploring every inch of it.

Bonnie tore her eyes away from the screen, huffing in irritation, "Kai we don't have time for-" Kai shushed her, "Here comes the good part." Bonnie couldn't keep herself from looking back at the screen, despite knowing what was coming next. She shouldn't have been surprised that he recorded this, but there she was mortified. The additional deception on the hill of lies he told her hurt feelings towards him she had been telling herself she didn't have.

Bonnie in the video had finally managed to locate the Ascendant which had been tucked away in the jacket of the Gemini witch. Video Bonnie pressed her hand to video Kai's chest, eyes narrowing and said, "It's…here." Kai in the video was made a face of mock surprise showed mock surprise before making a show of pulling the relic from an inner pocket in his jacket and saying, "So it is."

It was at that moment the video showed Kai's other hand grabbing Bonnie's and tugging her the small distance between them, his lips descending onto hers. After a moment of hesitation, Bonnie kissed back and ran her hands up his jacket to clutch it. She tugged the lapels of the jacket pulling Kai closer to her height to deepen the kiss as Kai's arms wrapped around her waist.

Present Bonnie tried to snatch the camera out of the coven leader's hands but Kai quickly held it up out of reach. "Whoa there! This is an antique, Missy," Kai exclaimed gleefully. Bonnie clenched her jaw and turned to look at her grimoire. She took a deep breath. Bonnie looked back at him and exhaled, "If you show that to _anyone_ , Kai, I will unleash a plague upon you."

Kai's smile faded as she spoke. "The Black Death. Boils…" Bonnie continued.

A smile graced Kai's face again and he laughed, "Relax. No one will see it, okay?" He nodded towards the table that held the grimoire, "Shall we start?"

Bonnie walked around to the other side of the table, knelt to pick up her satchel of spelling supplies. Kai shoved his hands into his pockets and walked towards her, his gaze traveling down then up her body, lingering on Bonnie's jean-clad ass. As Bonnie stood, Kai forced his gaze to the bag in her hand and said, "It's a tricky spell. Even for me."

She put the bag next to the tome and nodded. "I see becoming coven leader hasn't affected your ego," she quipped before unzipping the bag. Kai looked at her with an unreadable expression that still managed to make Bonnie's stomach erupt with butterflies. Suddenly uncomfortable, the Bennett witch cleared her throat and started digging through her satchel looking for anything to distract her from the intense smoky gaze trained on her. Anything to squelch the rogue feelings she thought she left in 1994.


End file.
